Truths, Lies and Destiny
by LittleTom45
Summary: Harry and the gang embark on a quest to find the remaining Horcruxes. Will truths or lies make any difference in the end, or is Harry and his friends fate already written. HPGW RWHG NLLL
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series is own by J.K Rowling. I am but a humble writer who really likes her work and makes use of her charactors for pleasure. This disclaimer holds true for all chapters in this story._

Chapter 1

The End of the Beginning

The last hour of school came with a whimper. You could taste the sadness and uncertainties in the air. An encouraging smile here and hug there were given by the strong. It was not uncommon to see or hear someone crying. The School Governors had met the previous night and the announcement was yet to be proclaimed, but we all knew. The school was to close until further notice. Plans would be sent out to students to complete their studies at home. Approvals would be obtained from the Ministry of Magic to allow underage magic outside the school grounds. O,W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s would be scheduled later. The passing of Albus Dumbledore was felt throughout the wizarding world. And the lack of hope and the building fear was spreading like a wildfire throughout the community.

As our last minutes approached, the bags and trunks were packed and taken away. Students and teachers alike mingled in the courtyard awaiting the carriages that would take them to the train or town. The physical devastation to the school was such that areas were restricted to prevent any unnecessary injury. I looked not on this as a foreshadowing of the future, but the ending steps of my life as a youth. I knew that when I left this school, my life as I had always taken for granted would be changed forever. With my parents, godparent and now mentor dead, it became my task, my goal in life to rid the world of the menace known as Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore provided me some of the knowledge I would need to destroy this tyrant, but not all. As I walked through the courtyard, the usual murmurs could be heard. Many parents had come to escort their children home, though none would be there for me. I didn't mind. The realization was that I was alone. Sure Ron and Hermione were adamant that they would join me on my quest. Knowing them, I believed every word of their plan. I had not told the Dursley's of this change. They did not know the school had been closed. I would apparate directly from the station to their backyard, stay for a day or two, and return to the Burrow.

I looked across the yard and Ginny was staring at me. Her brown eyes bored into mine, expressing her desire and a hint of her impatience with me. Mine looked back into hers letting her know it would be OK. I knew that I wasn't over her, and that I probably never would be. She is my first real love. I felt troubled that I broke up with her, but I knew she understood what with the war upon us. I didn't want her hurt. Hagrid walked in, looked at Ginny then at me, and moved over to Ginny. He bent down to speak to her, then stood up abruptly, with a look of determination. Towering over her small frame and taking her by the hand, he walked to me, grasped mine with gentle but firm manner, and clasped our hands together. He patted me on the head fondly, although I nearly fell over. Standing up to his full height, he surveyed the area and walked away, his job there done. My heart was beating faster as I looked into her eyes. My reflection shown back but that slowly changed. Her eyes reflected both of us together. Words seemed so pointless, because I finally understood. I knew I wouldn't be whole without her. No matter whether we were separated by distance, whether we ever spoke to each other, no matter how hard I tried to forget her, she would always be bound to me. She was in my mind, my heart and my soul. I could feel it right down to my toes.

Ron and Hermione walked in hand in hand and waved us over from across the court. Weaving through the crowd, we too moved hand in hand. The carriages had arrived and we reluctantly boarded the first one we could get too. I recognized members of the Order and many Ministry Aurors walking within the crowd. At the top of the steps stood Professor McGonagoll and Rufus Scrimgeour looking upon the mass. The Professor looked sad and the Minister concerned. The carriage door open suddenly and we sank into the shadows. Luna and Neville entered and sat across from each other. As the door was closing a gloved hand topped with a black cloak stopped it. Slowly pulling my wand, I held it at the ready. Neville, Ginny and Ron already had theirs out. Red hair blowed in the breeze as the face of Percy Weasley came into view. He held a scroll out to me and left without acknowledging anyone or saying a word. Although I couldn't see them, I heard Ginny hissing next to me, and knew Hermione was holding Ron back. As the carriage pull away, Minister Scrimgeour stepped forward and watched us pull away. We arrived at the station a short while later. No tears, no looking back but determination showed upon our faces. With such a subdued affair, Ron and Hermione did not go to the Prefects compartment; instead the six of us grabbed an empty compartment together at the end of the train. In the last 2 hours, no one had spoke until we boarded the train.

Surprisingly it was Neville who broke the silence. In an excited boyish voice he asked, "When are we meeting again?"

Looking at each of us in the eye in a very un-Luna manner, I almost thought she was someone else. Her tone was serious, and mannerism almost practiced. Luna patted his hand to calm him as she said "Well, we can't meet as a group until Harry has stayed with his Aunt and Uncle's for a bit, then we will meet when he changes the coin. So the question really should be not be 'when? but 'where?' stopping to look at Ginny, as if expecting her to know everything.

"While Harry goes to stay at his relatives, I am going to help Fleur with Bill. Charlie is coming home too. We are all going to be at the Burrow for Harry's birthday. Including Harry. We'll celebrate both our birthdays together since mine is 12 days after his on August 11th. By then, a plan should be put together." Ginny said with some finality gazing into my eyes again. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and nodded in agreement. I already knew Hermione was going home to see her parents.

As everyone turned to face me, with a nod of my head, I acknowledged the plan. Part of me wanted to scream, 'No', but my personal struggle lost out again as Ginny nudged my ribs. Acceptance of fate was the key, so in turn I stated as a matter of fact, "If we're going to have a multiple birthday party, it will have to be for three of us. Neville is one day older than me. We both turn will turn 17." I exclaimed with a cocky smile on my face.

Neville's head popped up quickly. "How did you know that?" he said in a very exasperated voice. "I never told anyone."

Chuckling Ron said "Well, what do you expect from the great Harry Potter, after failing Divination he sees everything now clearly. That's what you get for leaving your teacups laying around Neville. Harry knows everything about you now." We all laughed at that.

Even with a dark cloud following us, we still enjoyed each other's company and the return trip was more jovial after that. We filled our faces from the trolley and talked about the best of days in school.

When we finally pulled into the station, everyone disembarked but Ginny and I. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her alone yet. I wanted her to understand were we stood as a couple.

"Harry, before you say anything, let me talk." Her pause was deliberate and she stood up and paced before sitting down again facing me. Screwing up her courage she said in a hurried, but rehearsed voice "I know what you said at the funeral. I understand your feelings, but I don't think you understand mine. I am not afraid, I can take care of myself, and this is my fight too. You may have to be the one that take Voldemort down, but each of us has a stake in this. We all have a right to go after all of them. As for me loving you, well, your just going to have to live with that, because I not going away any time soon.

She pause, sat up straighter in the chair and continued, "I see my future and it rests with you. I can't live without you in my life. I don't think I ever will. You're a part of my mind, my heart and my soul. A part of me rests within you, and looking in your eyes, I know you know what I mean. If I can't go now, then I'll wait, but don't think you've gotten rid of me. I waited before for you, I can do it again. I know you have to go. You would never be happy or content to sit on the sidelines and watch. I don't see that in you, and I never would expect you to turn away from your destiny."

Pulling her hair out of her face she finished, "I love you, you prat, and don't you forget it. That's all I wanted to say." She looked at me straight in the eyes, I saw her swallow in worry, her eyes were watering, but the defiance was there.

Once again she was right. It was like she had read my mind hours ago. I stood up, then gathered her in my arms. She smelled of strawberries and mint. "Thank you for being you, for loving me and not letting me go. I do love you, and I always will." We held each other tighter and only let go when we heard Mr. Weasley clearing his throat in the door.

Climbing down the train with our bags, I was greeted by Remus and Tonks. I told them and Mr. Weasley my immediate plans while I held onto Ginny. Tonks shrunk my bags and put them in her cloak. I kissed Ginny, shook hands with Neville and Ron, kissed Luna and Hermione on the cheek and kissed Ginny on the lips again. I told them I would see them in a few days at the Burrow. I still planned on going to Godric's Hollow, but that would have to wait. I still hadn't read the note Percy gave me.

We disapparated and arrived in the back yard of the Dursley's. The three of us walked in after knocking and no one answering, we went up stairs to my room. Only after the door was closed and a silencing charm was placed on the room did I open the scroll and read it.

_Mr. Harry Potter, _

_I think we have much to discuss. I have assets that can help you and you can help me. Mr. Stan Shunpike has been released and all charges dropped. Please take this invitation seriously. The future of the Muggle and Wizarding world is at stake._

_Sincerely, _

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Minister of Magic_

"You should consider this Harry." Remus said in a very serious tone while running his hair through his head. Tonks was looking out the window. "With the school closed, your are going to need all of the knowledge and training you can get."

Shortly after they both left through the front door, leaving me to think for the next three days. As I sat down on the bed, Hedwig arrived. I had put the note on the table but she flew over, picked it up and brought it to me. "Trying to tell me something, girl. Well maybe your right", I said stroking her feathers. With that I opened her cage, gave her some treats and water and lied down to sleep. The sun had gone down and all was quiet. I still hadn't heard from my Aunt and Uncle. As I closed my eyes, I could hear Ginny say my name. Yes, my heart, mind and soul were a part of her, and hers mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unexpected Company

It is a quiet night, in a dark room, Ginny Weasley dreams

_It was a hot balmy day, weeks before the finals. The castle bell had rung announcing the end of the class period. As students and teachers alike began gathering their materials, Ginny Weasley remained in her seat in the Transfiguration Classroom. She had been contemplating a request for a meeting for weeks with her Head of House. Professor McGonagall, wearing her rather dark robes and looked up at her from her desk through her half moon glasses. She too had contemplated asking Ginny to remain after class, for both shared a common instinct. They knew something was amiss, dark and would happen sooner then either wished. Ginny was always fond of this professor, mostly because they could talk and she would not be rebuffed as an idle schoolgirl. Ginny also found transfiguration one of her most enjoyable classes, although she did do very well in each. Well, maybe all with the exception of Divination. She really did not have much tolerance for that Professor Trelawny, and funny enough nor did this professor. As the last student departed the room, the teacher flicked her wand in a smooth fluid motion. The door closed, the windows opened, and tin of biscuits with tea appeared on her desk. With another wave, two very comfortable looking chairs and sitting table appeared were once stood two old school desks. In silent communion, both moved to the chairs. Ginny gathered the tin, poured tea and set them on the sitting table before moving to the remaining seat. There while still sitting elegantly, she curled her legs and feet on to the chair._

_Ginny contemplated where to start. There was a light buzz and she caught sight of a fly streaking across the room. It was reminiscent of a snitch for some odd reason. As the Professor set her teacup on the saucer distractingly, she awoke from her reverie. This of course was her mentor's means of announcing that the conversation had started._

_"I think we both know something is wrong." She stated flatly. No question, introduction nor explanation for the statement, but none seemed needed. As she turned to gaze upon the Professor, the hairs on the back of her hair tingled, as they had done so many times before. She knew it was a foreshadow of darkness. She could recall when she first time she noticed the occurrence. It was when Harry had returned to the Burrow just this past summer. There was a fog in the middle of the day. It nasty tasting, like old food rotting in a enclosed room. Bill had commented that it was the dementors. They were mating and gathering in strength. Days later they learned that the Dark Mark had been cast over a neighboring town. Her mother told her it was a sign she was coming into her inherit powers._

_As the teacher regarded her she said softly "The Headmaster is dead Ginny. I think we both feel something even worse is coming. Harry feels his burden and so do you. Have you been having the dreams again? Have you told him yet?", she asked while her eyes bore into the young girls head._

"_He is not afraid anymore. I believe he will want to do this alone, but he doesn't understand, but then nor do I. He hasn't confided in me, but that is not new. He is going to hunt for something. It's evil what ever it is. In my dream, there is a gold cup, a old fashioned necklace with a snake on it forming letter "S" and funny clasp. My senses tell me these all hold evil in their core. Sometimes I see a shadow over me too, like the evil is inside of me. Then I see Harry and the darkness goes away." she said wearily. _

_The concern her voice emitted, made Ginny pay closer attention to the Professor" I had spoken to the Headmaster about this and he believed you are a key to Harry's future. Where he goes, you go. You two are bonded by some magical means. He couldn't explain it, but said he was certain..."_

The sun shown heavily into my room, and I awoke feeling tired and drained. These dreams and memories were getting the best of me. For three days I had the same dream in my head.

'The locket. That heavy ugly locket. I've seen it before. I just can't think of where. I know this is something that Harry needs, but what does it mean?' These and other thoughts crossed her mind as a yawn escaped my mouth. Standing up and I looked into the mirror.

"What a sight you are my dear" proclaimed the mirror. She gave the mirror a nasty gesture with her hand as she turned around. How she hated mornings. Her bed was torn to pieces, pillows on the floor and sheets everywhere. She changed her cloths opting for something cooler, rushed to the bathroom and cleaned up.

As she brushed her teeth, she could hear the unmistakable sound of Fleur singing softly to Bill. Bill was at least looking better, and she really had to admit, after a while, Fleur had begun to grow on her. If there was one thing she did really admire about that woman, it was that she was faithful and really loved to her brother.

She followed her nose to the smell of fresh coffee. 'Yes, that's what I need. Maybe then I can remember." Her mother was fixing breakfast and humming to herself. "Mum, high spirits this morning", she said more as a statement then a question. She just poured a cup when the fireplace ignited. Her mother pulled her wand at the ready, and out fell Hermione with her parents.

"Seal the floo! Quick Molly." And with a flick of her wrist, the fireplace closed. "Our house was attacked," she sputtered while coughing and helping her mom to her feet. Her father climbed on the couch and was rubbing his head. There was a nasty cut just to the side of his cheek, but other then being shaken up, they looked all right. In only moments, Aurors from the Ministry surrounded the house. The unannounced flight had tripped some of the sensors.

Mad-Eye Moody walked in the back door and asked how everyone was. He turned and dispatched troops to Hermione's house. "They will be back with a report in a moment Mr. Granger" with some authority. "Ginny, get some blankets for them. Hermione, why don't you come tell me what happened while Molly tends to your parents." These were orders rather then requests. I really didn't mind. He really didn't scare me, but someone needed to take charge and he was good at it. I knew that I would hear the story later and that Moody just wanted me out of the room to save them any embarrassments. That was fine with me. Hermione would tell me everything later.

I ran up stairs and woke Ron. He practically ran me over as he left his room. Then I grabbed some blankets and walked back downstairs. The Grangers, minus Hermione were sitting together on the couch. I covered them and went to get some warm drinks. Mum followed and put a spot of calming potion in each cup of tea. This would help with the shock. As I brought the drinks out, Hermione was whispering to Ron as she caught my eye. She understood that the drinks were spiked. She'd been around Mum long enough to know better. Reluctantly she agreed and biting her lips, she nodded, giving me the OK. After passing out drinks, I hugged her and returned to the kitchen.

One of my best friends and confidants attacked. 'Just wait till Harry hears about this,' I thought to myself. Thinking of Harry brought the ugly locket back into my thoughts. I'd bet Hermione or Ron would remember it if I described it. I closed my eyes and wished that my Harry were here. There was a bang at the door. Turning my head. I opened my eyes and…

"Harry?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Plans, Plans and Thoughts of More Plans 

He stood, putting down a crystal dagger on the desk and moved to a serving table to the right. As he poured himself a drink of blue liquid, the Minister of Magic surveyed his office. Fudge may have made some serious mistakes, but you had to admit, he had good judgment in art and a fine decorator. On the wall hung a painting of a mansion set on a small hill overlooking a village. Next to it stood a trophy case with some of the most exquisite and exotic pieces of work from throughout the world. The ceiling was bathed in a continuous light reminding you of a sunset. His desk was old mahogany and held some priceless desk items on it. On the opposing wall, was a large fireplace with clocks and framed pictures of famous events and people sitting on the mantle. In the middle sat a leather couch with two sitting chairs facing it but separated by a small table. The room smelled rich and spoke of power. Yes, Fudge may have been dumb in many ways but he did have good taste. He turned and sat behind the desk. Yes, this was what power felt like and Rufus Scrimgeour liked it. There was a knock on the door as it opened.

"Minister, I've just received an owl from Harry Potter. He has agreed to meet with you here at your office. He will come in 3 days and asks that no press be in the area." Percy Weasley stated while closing the door to the Minister of Magic's office. "I have it on good authority he is staying at my parents house." Standing a little straighter and speaking with false sureness to the man behind the desk. "Rumor has it that…"

Standing and slamming his hands on the desk and speaking very clearly with authority "I don't want rumors, only facts. Do I make myself clear on that Mr. Weasley? No rumors." Standing and walking around the desk to the fireplace, he continued "Potter is a very important person to the Wizarding World right now. He is supposed to be a hope of a better life, of peace in the world. They believe he will be the downfall of He-who-must-not-be-named. Because of that, he will be treated with every form of royalty we can muster. If he is at your parents, I want a security detail to watch over him."

He didn't speak for a moment, as though in thought. He knew that Potter could be his downfall if he didn't play his cards right. That was Fudge's mistake; not listening and playing it safe, even with the truth hit him upside the head. Turning to his assistant, "Make the arrangements, no press, give him everything he wants. Is he coming with anyone, if so who? Find out what he likes, make sure we have the right refreshments on hand. No one is to know he is coming. Top Secret, Hush-Hush and all that. After we meet, I want a meeting with all Department Heads. We are going to give Potter everything he wants, needs an then some if we can, in turn he will give us what we want. Go on now, you've got a lot of work ahead of you. Oh, and one more thing, I want a portrait of Albus Dumbledore put over the fireplace, in a spot he can see it." Percy left closing the door, scratching frantically on a parchment pad, as the Minister return to staring at the fire.

The sun was shining upon the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Grangers had left earlier that day with several members of the Order as guards. Security wards were already installed on their home.

Ron and Hermione were bringing drinks to the table setup in the back yard. Luna and Neville had recently walked from her house to meet with Harry. They were waving their hands in the air in excitement, explaining to Ginny and Harry with how they were treated when they arrived. The security detail of about 20 Aurors had arrived earlier in the day. They had set up a welcoming station at the end of the driveway. Although Mrs. Weasley felt comforted by their presents, Harry was a little irritated. Ginny had talked him down from going into rage over the incident. Was he ever going to have a time in his life when he wasn't being watched under a microscope? Although no one said, he knew there was security just within reaching distance in the yard.

Once everyone was seated, Harry explained the Horcruxes then decided now was the time to explain his plans. "I have decided to meet with the Minister of Magic the day after tomorrow. We need to decide what we need from them. Think about this good and hard. Will meet again tomorrow after supper. Ron, I am going to ask that your dad, Tonks or Mad-Eye be assigned as our escort. I am thinking that Mad-Eye might be best. He is very intimidating and can keep a good lookout for us. Luna, I need to make a list of all the departments and what they do, who's in charge, who works for them. Any special projects you can find that they may be working on no matter how strange they may be. Neville, contact the members of the DA. School might be out, but we are going to set up a school of our own. We may have the Minister provide us with Aurors as instructors. "

Hermione didn't look happy with this prospect. Standing she started walking around the table, like she was nervous and not sure how to say something. I knew she thought I was going to get mad or yell if she said something that didn't agree, it was written all over her face.

"Harry, I'm not so sure that is going to go over very well." twisting her hands as she spoke timidly and trying to find the right words. "I mean, you know they are not going to take too kindly to you giving them orders, setting up your own personal army and stuff. What are you going to do next, ask for your own office? I mean, really, just how far do you think they will go?"

"Hmm, our own office, and I could run it. That's a great idea." Ron smiled. "Can I get my own pretty secretary and all?" he exclaimed while ducking Hermione's punch. Neville snickered, and Luna just looked around dreamily, while Ginny and I shook our heads.

Presenting his case with sincerity "I don't know their Aurors, but I know the DA. I trust the DA. If I had been more proactive with them this year, you would have had an easier time with the Death Eaters. As for what I'm going to get, well I can't expect them to give me something if I don't ask. We are dealing with a lot of unknowns. After I got the letter, Remus thought I should work with them, but Dumbledore said I should have a plan."

Everyone, but Luna looked at Harry, like he had gone insane. "You talked to Dumbledore?" said Ron while running his hands through his hair. Neville had this look of awe.

Luna smiled at Harry "So, the Headmaster has graced you with being your spiritual advocate? That's interesting, but not surprising, really. You were like a son to him and you shared a great deep respect for each other. So, I guess it is only natural that he should choose you. That also means also he did not fulfill all he was destined to do before he died. I hate to sound rude, but if he died in shock, then he wasn't ready to go. Until his destiny is fulfilled, he can't leave this world. The only other reason is, he was expecting to die and was afraid or unwilling to move on. To me, Dumbledore always seem content with the idea of death. He understood so many things, we talked you know. I will miss his insight, humor and listening to his bird." She said casually looking at everyone as her eyes misted up. It was the first time we ever saw Luna shed a tear. Neville held her as she buried her head in his shoulder and softly cried.

After a moment, she stopped, and Neville wipe a tear with his finger. As he put his arm around her, she attempted to regain her composure. " I'm sorry for crying. I don't know what got over me. I haven't cried for over ten years, but you know, I feel so much better now."

Mrs. Weasley called out that supper was ready and we stood to go inside. Just then, a streak of red was seen shooting through the air. We ducked and pulled our wands, as a raven fell to the ground. A tall Auror in a baseball cap walked out of the trees, scooped it up and put it in a bag. He tipped his hat before apparating away.

Standing back up, Harry announced, "I think, I'll explain more tonight or in the morning. This just isn't the right time or place. Plus, Ron looks hungry again."

Hermione rolled her eyes, " Tell me your not Ron. We just had a snack and you ate a big lunch."

"Spies, I think we will meet in living room." Ron said shaking his head as he took Hermione by the hand, while side tracking her comment. Ginny and I looked at each other, before following the rest into the house.

After supper, we went into the living room and found Bill was out of bed, looking much better while Fleur fussed over him. He was sitting in the Mr. Weasley's cozy chair looking very embarrassed with a blanket draped over his legs, a tall dark green drink in his hands and a bowl of fresh chips at the side. The scars were clearing up fast.

"Let's see, you used to be called "the Trio", what are you now, "The Six Pack?" Bill said with a smiling but smug look on his face.

He watched as we each came in and sat as couples. We had agreed that what we really needed was just some quiet time. We had all been so busy, and there was so much going on, it was overwhelming at times. Fleur sat on the arm of Bills chair, and stoked his arms. Hermione and Luna sat on the couch with Ron and Neville on the floor in front of them. Hermione was running her hands through Ron's hair while Luna massaged Neville's neck and shoulders. Harry sat in the other big chair while Ginny sat on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry took her hands as he looked into her eyes. The room was silent but for the crackle of fire in the fireplace. Time seemed to stand still as each couple communicated the meaning of their unions to their partners.

As darkness came, Fleur took Bill by the hand and went upstairs to sleep. Ron climbed into Bills chair and Hermione sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder after a light kiss. Neville lay on the couch with his head resting on Luna's lap. Watching them, I realized how much we had all changed, and grown together.

Mrs. Weasley interrupted thoughts of our future. "Oh my, Cupid has been busy. Will we be hearing more then one set of wedding bells soon?" She asked with a knowing smile on her face looking at Ron and Hermione. Not wanting to look at her, Harry thought "soon" wasn't the right word, but knew whom he wanted to share those bells with. Ron looked at his mother and smiled, then reached up and pulled Hermione into a kiss. Luna and Neville seemed oblivious to everything around them. She left us soon after with Mr. Weasley in tow to retire for the night.

After an hour or more, Luna and Neville left, and the rest of us went up stairs. We had agreed to meet in the morning, but didn't specify an exact time. With a "Good Night" and a light kiss from a sleepy little redhead, Harry got undressed and climbed into bed. A three quarter moons light cast across the room, and thoughts of Bill entered his mind. 'I guess we would know for certain in a few days what effects he will have.' He said softly to no one.

Closing his eyes, he dreamt a restless sleep reliving that day and his moments with Dumbledore. In a room, not far away, Ginny cried in her sleep as she saw Dumbledore die again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Do you see what I see?**

The darkness brought a chill with the moist air around the Old Riddle House. A single room was alight by fireplace with a man looking out the window. With a 'pop' he left and was standing outside two towering doors inside a grand house. The doors were ornate with a symbol containing a live snake moving in a circle then forming an "S" to resume again the circle. As he stepped towards the doors, they opened inward to a grand room with a single throne at the end. Sitting on a high backed chair, fitting of a king, sat Lord Voldemort. One could only describe him as evil, though once a handsome man now saw one with dark combed hair on an elongated white face, with sparkling red eyes that seemed to glow. Resting in his right gnarled hand sat a long wand. Kneeling before the throne was a one of his servants, withering in pain. Standing to the side stood Severus Snape, the Dark Lords most recent honored subject. He had recently enjoyed the new status upon killing one the Darks Lords oldest nemesis, Albus Dumbledore. Snape looked down on the subject with his arms crossed, his lips curled clearly enjoying the tonight's entertainment.

"Severus" Lord Voldemort commanded, "You will take this coward and train him to serve me properly. It is only because he accomplished part of his task, that he has not been fed to Nagina," gesturing to a great snake curled at his feet.

Snape grabbed the robed figure by the collar and hauled him to his feet. He had blonde hair and was in great pain. Tears flowed uncontrolled from his face as he was dragged out from the room. The newcomer stepped forward, bowed and only raised his head when the Dark Lord commanded "Speak".

Standing at attention, his arms locked at his side, he spoke hurriedly but clearly. "My Lord, the Minister of Magic will have a meeting with the Potter boy in his office in three days. The Minister wants something from him, but I have not been able to determine what as yet. Whatever it is, he is willing to offer him anything for it. His assistant has been instructed to insure that he is given the royal treatment. It is also believed Potter is staying at the assistant's father's house."

"Good, good", he replied looking into his servants face. "Find out what this meeting is about, who will accompany him and anything else that may be important. Return when you have word.

The man bowed and left through the doors he had entered. Wiping his brow, he pulled his wand and apparated back to the room he previously occupied. After stoking the fire in the fireplace, he sat down in a chair and resumed his vigil.

In the empty office of the Minister of Magic, a slight glow emitted from a painting on the wall.

* * *

Morning came to the Burrow with the sounds of birds in the air. Looking out the window, Harry could see Hermione's ginger cat Crookshanks sneaking up on several gnomes in the garden. Further out were several Ministry Aurors in their blue cloaks talking by the field where they played Quidditch in the summer. Stretching and looking around the room, his eyes fell upon the note wrapped around the fake Horcrux necklace Dumbledore had retrieved in the cave. He now carried it with him everywhere he went as a constant reminder of the price one could pay for a mistake and being unprepared. Dumbledore had taught him many things that night. Dedication, following instructions, planning ahead, and to keep a cool head, these were just a few things he would have to make sure were clearly understood by everyone he worked with. Getting dressed in the jeans he wore the day before and a fresh black t-shirt, he used the bathroom and went downstairs, leaving Ron snoring in his bed. Mrs. Weasley was just coming in the back door carrying a basket of fresh eggs. Ginny sat slumped over the kitchen table with her head resting on her arms, still dressed in her night cloths and hair askew. He moved to the stove and whispered a "Good Morning" to Mrs. Weasley as he gave her a hug. She was the mother he never had, always ready to fuss about him, worry about him and was the first person he could remember to ever make him something personal. Even though he had clearly out grown it years ago, he still had the green sweater she made him for his first Christmas at Hogwarts. Grabbing a cup of tea and some toast, he exited the back door and sat on the steps. He sensed rather then saw someone looking at him.

Slowly putting the cup down with his left hand, he drew his wand with his right. Instincts he'd honed on the quidditch field kicked in telling him someone was coming round the corner and trying to be quiet. He pointed his wand and waited. Moody came around the corner. "Very good, Potter. I'm impressed. How did you know I was there? You haven't got my eye and I know you couldn't hear me."Harry smiled, "Oh, it's called constant vigilance" while lowering his wand."Well, are you going to ask me a question? Isn't that what the pamphlets say your supposed to do?" his face contorting as he smiled while still advancing.Answering very nonchalantly, "Why? I learned several years ago, that asking someone if they are who they say they are isn't a very good way to determine if they are who they say they are. Looks, voice, mannerisms can all be deceiving. The fake Moody taught me that. So the correct answer is your motto.""Constant Vigilance" they said together. Moody pulled his hip flask out from his cloak. He looked at Harry and tipped some out. "Not polyjuice as you can see. It's Turkish cold coffee. Hate the stuff, but it's so strong it will keep you awake if it doesn't kill you first." he said with a husky laugh. "I've come to talk to you about security and some of your plans. Lupin mentioned you want to go to Godric's Hollow. I take it you mean the Potter Manor since the cottage was destroyed. We could go, but my security won't be able to check it out until you arrive. What with the wards your mother placed on it, I don't doubt anyone has even been able to see it, much less enter." He said taking a pull from the flask.

"Potter Manor?" Harry asked in a surprised voice. Standing up and spilling his tea on his pants, " Is there really a Potter Manor? Are you able to see it?"

With a snarling smile, "Yes, and so can you, but I don't think many others can. With this eye, I can see through most any charm, and being that your blood is part of what made the charm, you should be able to see it too. Just because I can see it doesn't mean I will be able to enter uninvited. The gate won't recognize me, but you're a different story. The gate should open for you and anyone you tell it to. I'm sure you've heard your mother was a very powerful witch. Very much so like your girl friend, hell they even look alike, except Lily was taller and had eyes like yours, but overall the resemblance is striking. Haven't you ever noticed? Heck, you should have noticed, you could clearly see in the photo I showed you last year."To tell the truth, I don't remember ever being to the manor before, but I heard tales of it. I only heard about it the other day", looking away and not wanting to admit that he really hadn't thought that much about the photo, although it was interesting that Ginny looked like his mom. He also didn't want say that it was Dumbledore who first told him about the manor and recommended that Moony go with him. There were things that Remus needed to show and explain to him. And of course, Dumbledore didn't tell him what it was. No one knew for certain that Dumbledore's ghost had paid him a visit while at the Dursley's. "I'd like to go this morning if we can."

"You're probably thinking of bringing your friends, but I would advise against it this first time. We are dealing with an unknown. There is no reason to put them in jeopardy when we don't have to. We can go, bring about a half dozen guards and check the place out first. If it's OK, then we'll bring the rest. Sound good to you?" Moody said, his eye scanning the area at the same time.

"When do you think would be best then?" wondering how much Remus knew about the manor.

"When? Well that would be up to you. What do you think Miss Weasley? If you're coming out, might as well bring Potter some more tea. He is wearing half of it."

Ginny opened the door, a pixy smile on her face. She still looked tired, small bags appeared under her eyes. She had dressed in jeans also, but wore a green corduroy shirt over a yellow t-shirt. It looked striking on her. Harry just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Carrying the teapot, she poured Harry another cup and offered some to Mad-Eye. He looked at her suspiciously, but then everyone knew he was always reluctant to accept food or drink from others. Opening the door again, she put the pot on the stove and sat on the steps, next to Harry.

Sitting and looking at Harry, she bit her lip before speaking. "Well, I'd like to see it too, but if you think it should be checked out first, then I will have to agree. Harry, you should ask Remus to go with you. He probably knows his way around the house."

Harry looked at Ginny. There it was again, in so many days, she had said exactly what he had been thinking. As he studied her face, she looked right at him. Biting her lower lip, she claimed it was still chilly and went back inside the house. Watching her leave, Harry decided he needed to talk to her. Private would be best. Something odd was going on and he intended to find out what it was. Looking out the window, Ginny lowered her eyes and nodded to him as if agreeing.

"Why don't you two go for a walk? It looks like you need to talk. Just don't leave the compound." Moody said as he walked away.

Harry sat on the steps again. It was time to think of how he would break it to Ginny and find out just how she knew what he was thinking all the time. He just didn't want her getting too close to the action. He knew she was determined, and that she could take care of herself, but that wasn't the point. He didn't want to be distracted from making decisions that could hurt her. If he just could think of how to tell her without her blowing up at him, or thinking him silly. He'd tried before, and gave in. She knew how to manipulate him, but at the same time, she also was the calming force around him.

At first he thought he heard a phoenix singing. As he looked up, he saw Luna and Neville walking over the hill by the pond. Luna was singing to a small little bird standing on the side of her hand. She had a beautiful voice, and the song was pretty, but the words were in a language he hand never heard before. Looking around, he noticed other animals coming out to watch. Ginny came back out and sat next to him, then Fleur and Bill appeared in the window above them. Luna just kept singing her song as they approached the house. It spoke of love, of peace, of joy, of togetherness. As she ended her song, you could hear the bird coo softly before taking flight. Neville ran up the rest of the way leaving Luna behind to watch the bird.

Beaming Neville exclaimed "Isn't she amazing." He took a deep breath and looked back at her "She has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, and a wonderful garden. I didn't want to leave, but she insisted that we had to come this morning. What she sees in me, I have no idea, but I couldn't be happier." Neville said proudly. He turned back to her as she approached the group.

Ron and Hermione appeared at the door as everyone stood up to go inside. "Where have you two been?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face. Hermione blushed and Ron changed the subject fast. "The living room is clear if we want to talk in there." turning away.

"Well I've got to go with Mad-eye. We are going to Godric's Hollow, and if the coast is clear, I'll floo you." Harry said as they crossed the kitchen.

Ron looked hurt. But Ginny set him straight. "He just doesn't think we should go and look at it before he has a chance to see that it is safe. Harry is only going because Mad-eye doesn't think he can get in without Harry. They are going to Potter Manor, and there's some family wards set up. So we'll go when they say we can. In the mean time, Ron, you have to come up with the plan for talking with the Minister. You're the strategist, so strategize." Hermione beamed at Ginny, knowing that she really did know how to get on Ron's good side.

"If the meeting is tomorrow, Neville and I can't go. He promised to introduce me to his grandmother and parents. We're spending the day with them at St. Mungo's." Luna said taking Neville's hand. Neville looked nervous, but determined. We all knew this was a big step for him. He was usually shy about letting people meet his parents.

Harry turn to leave when the fireplace erupted with a green flash as Remus came out. Looking around, he moved straight to Harry. Noticing everyone in the room, he spoke quietly as though not wanting to be overheard, "We got a problem, Harry. All of the wards that Dumbledore made at Grimmauld Place are gone. I've just put some up, but they aren't enough. Hagrid is there now, keeping watch."

"Remus, follow me, Mad-eye is here. He can help." Harry said hurrying to the back towards the kitchen.

Molly was coming out the door and Moody was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for them. His flask was out and his eye was swirling around in a glass of pink liquid. "I'll be ready in a moment. Just let me finish cleaning my eye, and we'll be gone."

"We've another stop to make before we get to the manor. We need more wards up at

Headquarters. So we're best only taking Order members with us." Harry said watching the eye and getting queasy. "Remus and I will see you there."

He quickly moved back to the living room, only to see Ron leading his friends upstairs. Ginny was the last in the queue. As the two made eye contact, unspoken words were conveyed to each other. Harry nodded his head before speaking, "I'll be careful, I promise."

He turned to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of green powder from the jar over the mantle. He entered and faced about. Throwing the handful of floo powder to his feet, he spoke in a clear precise voice "Grimmauld Place". In a flash of green bright fire, he was gone from the room, only to reappear at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and his house. As he stepped out, he saw a giant of a man holding something at arms length.

"Hagrid, what you got there?" he said as the giant turned. The giants' hand was holding a scrawny man by the neck and about a meter off the ground.

His face a mask of fury, "Harry. Guess what I found upstairs with a bag of your goodies", he said. Fighting a losing battle to breath and get away was Mundungus Fletcher.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Unspoken Truths

Harry had just left to #12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny had remained standing at the steps a little longer, thinking about him as she watched him depart. She was feeling exhausted, and all of Harry's emotions mixed with hers was just over whelming. When suddenly Harrys' feelings hit her hard. So strong were his feelings, it was like a slap in the face or someone throwing cold water on her. She shuttered, before realizing she was still on the stairs. She continued up to Ron's room, muttering to herself.

"Harry's mad and I mean really mad." Ginny said as she entered the room. She had a concerned look on her face. Her face turned flush as she realized she had spoken aloud.

"Why?" Ron asked, looking at her with concern. He was sitting on his bed with Hermione next to him. Neville and Luna were by the window on Harry's bed.

"Uh" biting her lower lip, she looked at Hermione hoping she understood that she needed help. Stuttering, she continued. "Uhh, I just think he is upset. I mean he looked it when he left and uh.." stammering a little more and turning away from the group. She faced Luna and continued "he sort of ran to floo out of here and uh.." Her eyes were getting big on her face and Luna finally caught on.

"Well, he was upset, especially after Professor Lupin talked to him." interrupted Luna, as she looked deep into Ginny's eyes, and nodding her head in understanding.

Hermione just looked at the two of them, when it finally dawned on her that something else was going on. " Ron, can us girls, be excused for a moment? I think we need to have a small talk before this. We can use Ginny and my room. We won't be but a moment", she exclaimed standing up and walking to the door. " Let's go girls", and with that she was gone.

Luna and Ginny got up and walked out, leaving Neville and Ron speechless. As the door closed, Neville turned to Ron with a mystified look on his face. "Any idea what that's all about? It was her idea that we meet up here and then she leaves and takes Ginny and Luna with her."

Ron ran his hand through his hair. He was just as perplexed. "Mental, that's what they are", shaking his head. A moment later a wide grin broke out on his face. "Let's find out what's going on." Standing up, he walked to his trunk and pulled out a small wooden box with 'WWW' stamped on the side. "Extendable ears, Neville?"

Feeding it out the door, a string followed the wall and stairs. As if with a mind of its own, moved to Ginny's bedroom and creped under the door.

"…can't explain it Hermione. I just don't understand. Sometimes, I just sense his thoughts and other times, its like we're in the same room. With him here, I can't sleep. I share his dreams. God knows I love him, but I can't stop it or control it. It is driving me batty." Ginny's voice said exasperated.

"I know what the problem is." Luna said in her dreamy voice. "You are soul mated to him. He may not even know it, but it is there. He is your match, but he is so wrapped up in everything, that I don't think he has time to relax and let his spirit take care of him. So I guess you could say, he really is clueless," she said with a giggle.

"But I thought that only happens when you marry?" Hermione's voice said in a more concerned tone.

"No, you're thinking of soul bonding." Luna's voice broke in again, but this time in a tutorial manner.

"That is what happens, when you are magically married. Your soul recognizes that it has a partner for life. Through magic, the souls bond and seals an agreement with god to be together as long as they live. Soul mating is different. It can happen at any age and is really rare. One soul has to be searching for its mate. When it finds its partner, they copulate. Leaving a part of each with the other. Harry, being such a powerful wizard, has a strong soul that speaks loudly. So loudly, he can't hear Ginny's soul within him. I really can't explain it better, but Daddy knows someone at the Ministry that can teach you more about it. I'll get a name if you want. But, in the mean time, I suggest you practice clearing your mind before you go to sleep. Or if needed, I have some dreamless sleep potion at home. I could bring you some if you can't get to sleep. It is really easy to make, but can be addicting. I need some every now and then when I think about my mom dieing." Luna said as her voice faded.

Upstairs, Ron and Neville faced each other with shocked looks. Ron's face broke into a grin as he started to pull the string back in, "Harry is my brother for real, and he doesn't even know it. How cool is that?"

* * *

Meanwhile trouble was coming to a boil at the Order of Phoenix. Moody and Lupin had just arrived with several Order members, Harry had his wand drawn on Mundungus, and Hagrid was pouring a bag of stuff that had been nipped from around the house on to the floor.

"Dumbledore said to keep an eye on you, and I see he was rightly so in saying" growled Mad-eye. He had one eye trained fixed on Harry while the other moved from Mundungus to the floor.

"Harry, don't do it. We'll take care of him." Remus said in a worried voice. He knew that Harry was really upset, but he was really worried about what Hagrid would do it he tried to forcibly stop Harry. Hagrid had, over the years, become very protective of Harry.

Harry lowered his wand as Remus and several others brought theirs up. He looked at the looted pile on the floor. Disgust filled him, thinking about the thief in front of him that he had considered a friend. What could drive a man to take from his friends like that?

"I'm sorry, Harry," croaked Mundungus eyeing Remus's wand pointed at him. "I'm not proud of what I did, but it's what I do for a living. As you can see, I really don't live high on the hog, and pickings have really been small what with the war and all. Please understand. I only took items I didn't think you would mind being gone."

The fireplace suddenly erupted with Ginny's face in it. "Harry, look at the floor. There, by Hagrid's feet. It's the necklace."

Harry looked from Ginny to the floor and back to Ginny, then back to the floor. There by Hagrid's feet sat the missing Horcrux. But that wasn't what surprised Harry. What did though, was that Ginny knew about the necklace. He hadn't told anyone yet. With a wave of his hand a heavy felted cloth appeared that he used it to pick up the necklace. Wrapping it, he turned to Moody, with a determined expression "We need to get this out of here and destroy it. I'll explain later, but we need to do it now."

Ginny's face was still in the fire. "Ginny, we will talk when I get back" Harry said turning to her. She nodded and was suddenly gone.

Moments later, the fireplace erupted again with Ginny carrying heavy winter cloaks, and two brooms. Motioning Harry and Moody away from the crowd, she went to the hallway and waved to have them follow. Speaking very assertively "We're going to need these. Remember Dumbledore's hand? You have to use heat. We need something really hot and the closest place that I'm sure is hot enough are the volcanoes in Iceland. Some are still active. We just need to chuck that necklace in."

Harry just gapped at her. Before he could say anything though, she had turned to Moody. "We need a portkey. Even though Harry can, I can't apparate and even then it's too far for that or brooms. We will still need the brooms when we get there."

She looked to Harry with pleading eyes. "I promise, I'll explain everything. We just need to get rid of that before Voldemort knows we have it. You know that I'm right. Harry, I need to go. You can't do this alone, and I just won't be right if I stayed behind." She said pursing her lips.

Reaching into the pile, Harry grabbed two silver goblets that had the Black Family seal embossed on them. Handing them to Mad-eye, while still looking at Ginny "Send us there and then back to the Burrow. I don't want to see Mundungus around here again until he gets his act together."

Taping one goblet with his wand, Moody said "Portus". He handed it to Ginny. "You leave in 3 minutes." Taking the second, he once again used his wand, tapping it saying "Portus familia". When you're ready to come back, both of you hold this one and say 'family'. It will take you home.

Putting their cloaks, gloves and hats on, Harry grabbed the return portkey and put it inside his cloak. The necklace was placed in the pocket on the other side. Ginny was just finished fastening her cloak when Harry took her hand. "We only have a moment," he said.

Moody handed him the portkey that Ginny hand put down. It would take them to Iceland. Putting a hand on each of their shoulders, he said, "I'll send a team after you if you don't show up in twenty minutes. Good luck, and take care of each other."

Speaking in harmony while looking each other in the eye, Harry and Ginny said "Always" with a pull behind their navels, they were gone.

They arrived on the side of a hill overlooking a lush green valley. In the distances, about 20 kilometers away stood a volcano. It was bellowing steam into the air giving the area an unpleasant smell of burning sulfur. Checking to see that they had everything, they mounted their brooms and headed towards the mountain. Other than a few birds in the air, they didn't see another sign of life.

They were about to land near the crest of the volcano, when the ground trembled a little, and the smell was rancid, hot and muggy, so instead they continued towards the edge. As they had reached the top, they flew along the shore of lava in hopes of finding a safe landing spot. Although the ground looked solid, it was too soft. Stopping in mid-flight about 300 meters above the ground, Harry pulled the covered necklace from his cloak, he threw it with all his might towards the center with his right hand. As it touched the lava, the magma became unstable and the ground below started to shake. They raced to get out of the pit, and had just cleared it when the sound of loud popping lava reached their ears. Smoke and ash bellowed from the pit. As they raced faster away, as an explosion occurred behind them, sending them spiraling while rocks jetted past them. Ginny panicked as she lost Harry's presence. Turning around, she did not see him at first. There on the ground Harry laid. His body wasn't moving. Ginny raced to his side, tears masking her face. As she knelt by him, she found blood spilling to the ground from his head. Pulling her scarf, she applied pressure to the wound. She still couldn't feel his presence.

Wailing into the ashen sky, she cried. "Please God, not Harry, please don't take Harry. Please God, I don't ask much of you. Please save him. Take me if you must, but not Harry," as she cradled him in her arms praying that God would help her.

Order members, started arriving. Her mother, father and Charlie were among them, but she didn't notice. They all surrounded the couple on the ground.

Although the ash was thick in the air, the sky opened up and a beam of sunlight bathed the couple. Almost instantly, Ginny fell into a deep sleep holding him. She was smiling as everyone looked on.

Far away, sat the Dark Lord holding a hand over his chest, while the snake at this feet hissed loudly. Screaming with rage, he bellowed "Noooo" as unbelievable pain coursed through his body. The sound echoed through the hall. Severus Snape stood next to him and watched with fascination, as the Dark Lord seemed to weaken before his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spoken Truths

"They're exhausted," Hermione said. She was sitting in a plain chair next to Harry. Ginny was lying right next to Harry in a separate bed. They were holding hands, and neither had woken up since they arrived. The room they shared at St. Mungo's Hospital was a private suite. They had all of the comforts of home, except they weren't home. Ron was sitting in a like chair next to Ginny. Harry and Ginny had been laying in bed for a week now. They hadn't woken or stirred in all the time they were there.

"I don't understand. Ginny wasn't even hurt. Why is she like this? Charlie said that when they found them, Ginny was awake and rocking Harry, but when the sun came out, she fell asleep." He stood up and a started pacing. He had been doing that a lot lately. There was so much to think about, so much to worry about and he realized that they hadn't even gotten started yet.

'What if it was Hermione laying there?' He asked himself. He knew that he shouldn't think like that, but what if it was? He looked at her sitting next to his best friend. 'What if she was dieing, and they never were together again? This war, that's what was wrong. You could have your loved ones there one moment and then they were gone. Gone forever. Never to hold them, never to see them, never to hear their voice, ever again. He knew he wanted forever with her. He wanted everything with her. He wanted marriage, kids, maybe a dog. But look what it took to finally sink into his head. His sister and his best mate, laying in a hospital, and the Healers saying they could do nothing for them. No, when they woke up, when things got better, he'd ask. He had known her six years. And it was almost all six years that he loved her. Sure, he knew they had only been a couple for a few months, but it was always there. It was like they went through five years of mating rituals. Their fights and arguments had only made them understand and love each other more. That's what he was going to do. When these two were better, he'd ask Hermione to marry him.' He sat down again, and took Ginny's other hand. Looking across, he saw Hermione looking at him.

It seemed to be Hermione's turn to pace. She got up and started walking the length of the room, running her hands on the rail of the beds. "This is madness. I can't believe this is happening. It's like a dream. We had just seen them."

She stopped, turned and started back the way she came. "Iceland. What were they doing in Iceland? I have been trying to figure it out and no one is telling me anything. Then there's the magic they performed, while unconscious. They just pulled their beds together and held hands. That was seven days ago and they haven't move since. I feel like I'm going crazy just sitting here."

The door opened and Neville and Luna walked in. Neville was in front, but you could tell, it was Luna who was leading him in.

Luna looked at them a moment before speaking. "Why don't you two take a break? We'll sit with them. They will be ok."

Hermione stopped walking. "Maybe your right. Ron? Let's go upstairs and get a cup of tea. I don't think they're going to leave while we're gone.

As Ron stood, Hermione hugged Luna and whispered her thanks before turning to the door. As Ron passed Neville, he padded his shoulder and said they would be only a few minutes. As the door closed, Luna sat in Hermione's seat as Neville sat next to Ginny.

"Neville? Do you believe in the power of prayer?" Luna asked while looking at Harry. She took his hand, and held it to her face.

Neville watched her a moment, then took Ginny's hand. "I used to pray all the time. I prayed that my parents would get better. I prayed they were happy and didn't feel pain. Over time I guess I realized that they weren't getting any better. I guess I gave up on prayer. What good does it do anyways? Half the wizarding world is praying for Harry, and he's still out."

"I still believe" Luna said with conviction. "I believe our prayers are directly related to what we place trust in, our trust in God, and in what we believe in our hearts. You see, you have to believe things will get better for it to happen. Otherwise all we see are the bad in things around us."

Neville watched how her faith shone in her attitude. She believed in so many amazing things. Maybe she was right. He watched as she closed her eyes and softy spoke a prayer over Harry. Neville too closed his eyes, and thought good thoughts. He remembered how Ginny and Harry always had faith in him. He remembered Harry once telling him he was worth ten Malfoys, and meant it. He remembered, Ginny saying she would love to go the Yule ball with him, when he didn't believe anyone would ever want to go with him. Yes, these two had faith in him. He'd have faith they would be ok. And so, while holding Ginny's hand, he softy said a prayer over them.

* * *

Back at the Burrow, the Order of the Phoenix was meeting in the kitchen. Arthur Weasley was now presiding. The vacant spot held by Albus Dumbledore was one he had accepted reluctantly.

"What was it about this necklace that Harry and Ginny had to destroy it in a volcano? What did she mean when she said to remember Dumbledore's hand? Can anyone tell me what this was all about?" Arthur asked to the assembly.

As he looked at the group before him, he watched as they all shook their heads. Only Minerva McGonagall had anything to say. "Albus would leave the school for days at a time, and not tell any of us where or what he was doing. One day he returned with his hand burned to a crisp, and blamed it on slow reflexes. As if he thought any of us would believe that. No, he was up to something, but I have no idea what it was." Sitting down, she cocked her head sideways a moment.

"You know, there may be a way to find out though. He may have left us a clue, and I'll bet anything that Harry knows, but he won't say. Ginny will know too. But she won't tell you any more than Harry will. She's just as stubborn as he is. They were made for each other and that's why she knows everything that goes on in that head of his." She paused again.

"What do you mean she'd know what he has going on in his head? Is that why she's out cold in St. Mungo's now?" Molly asked in an accusing manner while moving towards Minerva.

Minerva replied flatly "Surely you realize those two are soul mates." She said turning toward Molly. "The bond those two hold, I think is more than strong enough to explain why she passed out. Think woman, they're bonded, and she's healing him with her mind as we speak."

Standing now and speaking to the group as if expecting them to challenge her comment "She's even the reason he's survived this ordeal. The power she's exerting is surely exhausting her magic. And that is the reason she won't wake up. She's going to remain by Harry no matter what happens to her. Albus always said, that 'People in love do crazy things' and that 'Love is the most powerful magic there is', well now I can see exactly what he meant"

"My word", Molly exclaimed covering her mouth as she sank into the seat next to her, "Soul mates," as her hands rested on her lap, looking towards her husband with a happy tear in her eyes.

Just then, the kitchen door opened to reveal Bill. "Dad, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Hermione is calling through the floo. She says they are awake" he said moving to the side as he watch his mother running towards the door.

* * *

Healers surrounded the beds, giving them strengthening potions as Ron held Hermione around the waist. She was crying into his shoulder. Tears of joy could be seen in his eyes as he watched his sister and soon to be revealed brother-in-law awake. Neville was holding Luna around the waist too as he kissed her on the cheek.

The door kept bursting open as Healers came and went carrying trays of instruments, different wands and potions of every color. As that stream slowed down, it picked up again with the Weasley's and Order members coming in. First to arrive was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, quickly followed by Remus and Tonks. More arrived, before the Healers had enough and ordered everyone out who wasn't immediate family.

As the room emptied, Hermione turn to go, but Ron refused to let her. "You staying with me," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and looked over her shoulder to the couple lying in the bed. Harry's head still had a great lump on the side. Even with the bandage, you could tell it had to hurt. Ginny had scooted over to his bed and layed alongside him as he rested his head on her shoulder. He looked so tired, and she looked it too but proud.

"Well, are you going to explain yourselves?" Arthur asked pointedly as he stood behind his wife. She was sitting in a chair next to Harry, twisting and turning a kerchief in her hands.

"Please, not now Arthur. Not here" Harry said in a weak voice.

"He'll tell you everything when he's better. He'll tell everyone that needs to know at the same time. He's just too tired Daddy. Please wait." Ginny said, looking at her father solemnly.

"Believe it or not, what he really needs is some rest. We're both so tired. Even with the potions, I still feel so weak," she said as she closed her eyes.

Molly got up, and kissed them both on the cheeks before ordering everyone out, so that the couple could rest.

"I understand now. Everything is going to be all right. I love you Ginny, and I always will." Harry said softly drifting off to sleep as the lights faded down.

In the corner of the room, the smiling ghost of Albus Dumbledore kept watch over them.

* * *

Harry woke to giggling, whispers and the smell of fresh cut flowers. Everything was blurry, with the exception of Ginny who was lying in bed next to him. As she put his glasses on his face, he saw the unmistakable smile of Madam Pomfrey.

"Well," she said with a big smile on her face, "just couldn't stay away from a hospital bed now could you? Or was it that you missed me, so you had to get yourself hurt to visit?" she continued smiling while fluffing his pillows.

"Oh, don't pick on him, Madam Pomfrey, he's hurt, and we know the real reason is that he just likes to be fussed over." Ginny giggled again while covering her mouth.

Turning to face the other direction, he noticed, wrapped gifts, cards, candies, and flowers all over the room. Ron was eating something from a bag with Hermione. Both were bent over a plant studying it, while Luna helped Neville bring more in. Luna spoke to the wall and a long table appeared at the other end of the room where they started placing plants and flowers. As they turned to leave, they noticed Harry was awake and joined the group.

"Good to see you awake Harry. Luna has been helping me bring all your flowers and gifts in, although I think we're going to run out of room. Hermione wanted us to look them over and make sure none were dangerous." Neville said beaming while grasping Luna by the hand. Luna's distinctive dreamy look played upon her face.

Mad-eye Moody marched in with Arthur Weasley passing Madam Pomfrey as she exited. "Harry. Good, you're awake. The Minister is coming this way and I think he wants a word with you about what happened" Arthur said.

"No, I'm not ready to talk with him yet. Is there a way we can get out of here undetected? Harry said hurriedly. He started to get up, but got dizzy and nearly fell. Ginny was grabbing hold of him as Ron raced to grab his other side.

Moody picked up a pillow. He tapped his wand against it saying 'Portus'. "Everyone take hold, you have five seconds. Ginny hugged Harry as all grabbed hold of the pillow. Harry was dizzy and his head really hurt. He felt like throwing up as he felt the pull behind his navel. A second later they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N- It's about time I finally acknowledged those who have helped along with this story. First off, is to CreativeQuill. Great writer- read her stuff. She helped me get off my bum and start writing again. A twenty-five year lapse is a long time. I wish I had spell check back then. Next are my Betas- Veronica and Teri. Without them, this story won't make much sense. My grammar is so good; I should be a sports bum instead._

_This is also the time to say **BIG THANK YOU** to those who have reviewed. You really are important to any writer. Whether they are simple thanks to this story stinks. It makes a difference. A writer writes to be read. Individual notes to the reviewers are at the bottom. _

Chapter 7

Welcome Home

'Apparating when you're dizzy is not the smartest think to do,' thought Harry as he dry heaved onto the ground. He could feel Ginny rubbing his back. Looking up, and blushing with embarrassment, he saw everyone looking at him.

"Let's get him up the bedroom," Ron said, grabbing him by the arms. Several Aurors were standing around watching them. Clearly, the Ministry was still guarding the house.

Harry was dragged up the bedroom, and was lying down. Everyone was sitting around him expecting some sort of explanation. Alastor Moody had cast as silencing spell around the room.

Harry really didn't feel like talking. Ginny grasped that thought and started to explain while holding Harry's hand.

"It's like this, we all know that Voldemort is less than human. We also thought it was because of what happened 16 years ago when he tried to kill Harry. Well, that's sort of right and sort of wrong. You see, when Voldemort was our age, he attended Hogwarts as a student named Tom Riddle. While there, he got really big into the dark arts, found out he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, and then opened the Chamber and started his band of DeathEaters. While there, he learned about something called a Horcrux. It is the means to separate part of your soul into another item. This way if part of him died, parts of him would still be alive and he could use those to come back to life."

"So that's what this is all about. These Horcrux thingy's." Ron said with a perplexed look on his face.

"Don't interrupt. Now where was I? Oh yes, we think he separate his soul into seven parts. The first one to go was the diary that Harry destroyed. There was a ring, that Dumbledore destroyed and the necklace that Harry and I chucked into the volcano." She stopped for a brief period, allowing everyone to contemplate before continuing.

"Well, that's three down. We think another is a goblet, that I think I know where he put it," Everyone, including Harry stopped to look at her, "I think he hid it in the house of the lady he stole it from." She looked so proud of herself.

"Two more are his snake that is always around him and himself. What the last one is? I'm not sure, but I have my suspicions. Dumbledore thought it was something that belonged to either Godric Gryffindor or Rowena Ravenclaw. But after what happened in Iceland, I think it was hidden in Harry." She said looking proud and at Harry.

Everyone was looking between her and Harry.

"Very good" said Dumbledore as he floated into the room. Everyone gasped but Luna and Ginny. Harry just smiled. The problem of explaining Dumbledore no longer existed. "Have you thought of how to test your theory?"

"No, not yet. But I'm certain there's a way to do it. I notice he changed a lot. His presence changed."

"What do you mean his presence changed" Neville asked. "He looks the same to me," he said as everyone turned their heads back to Harry.

It would have been comical to watch if the topic hadn't been so serious. Their heads moving back and forth for some reason, reminded Harry of a tennis match he had seen on Dudley's television.

"I know how to test it," Hermione explained. She ran from the room and re-entered carrying her copy of Hogwarts, A History. Turning to the back of the book, was a drawing of the house crests. In the upper right hand corner was the crest for the House of Slytherin.

"Harry, say something." She said excited as she pushed the book in his face.

He looked perplexed at her. "What do you mean say something?"

"She wants you to say something in parseltongue," Ron said moving closer to her. Moody kept a close watch on Harry, while Dumbledore smiled.

Harry tried and tried, but all that came out was English. Luna stepped forward and looked into Harry's eyes. "I think she is right. Look at Harry's eyes. They've changed from green to blue. I think I like them better this way."

"Ah yes, very good. Yes, yes very good observation Miss Lovegood. If we were still in school, I would have to award house points to all three of you. Now if you would Miss Weasley, explain what you meant by his presence changed."

Ginny turned to Harry as though asking a question. "Well, for a long time, I could sense Harry, sometimes his moods, other times his thoughts. I could even see through his eyes, if he was really upset. The worst were his dreams. They could get dark, or sad and sometimes…" she started to blush.

"Intimate," Harry said very timidly while watching for Mr. Weasley reaction. To his surprise, Arthur smiled, while Ron looked like he was ready to hit him.

"It seems we can talk to each other now, but without speaking. I'm very aware of her feelings and stuff. It's really sort of neat," he said grinning at everyone. Hermione beamed at them, as she wrapped her arms around Ron.

"Well, back to where I was. I could sense Harry's excitement as he raced from the volcano, but then it suddenly stopped. When I looked back, he was lying facedown on the ground; blood was spilling out of his head. I really thought he was dead. Then I could feel him glowing in my arms, and could sense his presence again. We were together, and it was… wonderful. I really can't describe that feeling any better. There was no feeling, nothing physical, nothing but together. I wish I could have stayed with him like that forever." She said tearfully as she leaned into Harry. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"So, what do we do about the Horcrux? Do you know where this place is that he stole the goblet? All of the items you have listed so far didn't really fight back, other then maybe the diary." Moody said as he turned to the group "So we'll still have to get rid of the snake before we can get to Voldemort."

"Then Harry has to kill Voldemort, just like the prophesy said" Ron interrupted.

"No, that's not true" Dumbledore interjected. "The only reason Harry has to kill Voldemort is that Voldemort believes it," he said as though teaching again. "The prophecy was said, but Voldemort was the one who made it real. Think about it. If the prophecy was said, but no one heard it, would it still come to pass? Voldemort picked Harry, only because he heard that someone born at the end of July in 1981 would be his downfall. He had no idea who it was. It could have been Neville. No, the only reason Voldemort wants Harry, is because he believes in what he heard of the prophecy.

"It was Snape who told him." Harry said. He was not surprised when no one corrected him by saying 'Professor Snape'. He didn't care, no matter what deal he had with Dumbledore, he felt Snape had turned on them.

Mr. Weasley bore a new concern upon hearing this. "Albus? Do you think Voldemort has figured out what is going on then? If so, then we need to get out of here. We will need a new home for the Order and a new hiding place for these kids and my family."

"What about Potter Manor?" Harry said turning to Arthur. "A manor implies that it is big, right? It's a pity that Mad-Eye hasn't had a chance to check it out yet. We were going to go the other day, but then with everything happening, we just never got around to it. We could go now, but if there's trouble, I won't be much help." Harry said, getting excited again at the prospect of another adventure. Ginny pushed him back down into his pillow.

Speaking with authority, "You're not going anywhere, Harry Potter other then to sleep."

Ron chuckled "I guess I know who will wear the pants in that family" he exclaimed smiling.

Hermione popped him upside the head "And whose going to wear them in your family Ronald Weasley?"

Arthur snickered while Neville covered his mouth turning away.

"If you would like Harry, you could give permission to Arthur, Alastor and myself. We could go on your behalf to verify security, check the wards and make sure it is presentable. We could return in an hour. That would give everyone time to pack up. That is strictly up to you of course."

"I think that's a marvelous idea. What do I do?"

Simply say while placing your hand out in front of you, 'I, Harry James Potter, give you permission to enter Potter Manor on my behalf,' then state the names of who can enter. The three of us would have the authority to act as if your there."

"Like a power of attorney" Hermione said.

"What's a attorney?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain later", she said patting his hand.

Harry gave his permission and everyone left to start packing. Arthur met briefly with Molly, Bill and Fleur, explaining what was happening. Sure enough, within the hour, Moody returned to escort everyone there.

"I want to know what happened to him. Madame Pomfrey said he was still there and the front desk shows he hadn't checked out." The minister was pacing his office. He was not happy. Once again, Harry Potter had gotten away before they could talk. He was getting anxious to have him present a pretty picture to his public that all was well, "You said he was staying at your fathers house. Maybe he knows where he is. Check with him," said the minister turning to his assistant. "How does a underage wizard get away all the time without being detected. That young man is going to be the death of me yet."

Percy Weasley raced out of the Office of the Minister of Magic. He had a mission and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to succeed.

Surveying the room around them, Ron whistled, "Wow, you call this a manor? Hell, this room's as big as a house."

"Language, Ronald Weasley," Molly said turning in circles with everyone else.

The room was very big. A long highly polished wooden table sat in the middle with place settings for 20-30 people. The room was all white. Red and gold drapes hung upon the walls. These too were adorned with living oil paintings depicting different eras and suits of armor stood every few feet. 10 sets of doors led into the room, with the largest set standing 10 meters high. Slowly they opened to reveal seven house elves neatly dressed. They entered and stood in line. Harry stepped forward with Ginny at his side. In unison, the elves bowed. It was the eldest who addressed Harry "Welcome home, Master Potter."

_A/N- Well another chapter gone. I wonder what they will find. Big room, lots of doors, well dressed house elves. I won't be typing as fast since I messed up my thumb with killer cooking utensils, but I will try and keep up a good pace._

_Iwin Ulose- Thanks- Constructive criticism is what I need big time. I do find it hard to keep in first or third person, but I'm trying. Keep letting me know when I'm off. _

_QueenTigress- You're right. They are mad for each other, but then as we saw, a little more too._

_Metalmark- I really don't want them much longer._

_Honorable Mentions go to: Weasley's Gal, DawnRising, and IrishEyesAreSmiling. I am happy you are enjoying the story._

_To the rest of you- Enjoy_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Some names you will find from this point on come from differing languages. The first are Old Gaelic. Their pronunciation is not as important as there meanings. But then, it is fun to learn new words sometimes._

_Seumas is pronounced "somas". Meaningof James_

_Seanmhair is pronounced "seenmare". Meaningwise old woman or grandmother_

**_Chapter 8_**

**Seanmhair**

"Master Potter?" Harry asked. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. How do you know me, and I don't think we have been properly introduced.

"My apologies. Master. I am Seumas, your fathers' servant. I was named for him. Seanmhair instructed us that you are the Master, and the last of your lineage. It is she who foresaw your coming."

"Seanmhair? Who is she?" Ginny asked, as she bent to speak to the old house elf.

"Seanmhair is … grandmother." He had paused as if looking for the right word. "She is the sow of which we came, the Caregiver of the Tree of Life, and Guardian of the Hall of Ages."

"Pardon me, but did you say the Tree of Life and Hall of Ages," asked Hermione stepping forward. "Just what are these?"

"The Tree of Life is the map for all living creatures. The roots take the form of all living matter that makes up the earth and helps guide the way life flows. As it grows, old limbs die, like the creatures and animals from the days of the dinosaurs. They make room for what comes in the next age and so on and so on. Each major limb has branches and twigs that represent the line of a family or animal. Buds and leaves form on them. The leaves have veins and … Well, I think you get the picture." Luna said once again speaking as though she was the teacher and Hermione the student. Neville watched her in awe, surprised that she knew so much.

"Ok," said Hermione as though not believing a word she had said. But then, she had admitted earlier to Ron, Luna did know a lot of things. And maybe, just maybe, not everything could be learned from books.

"That is correct," claimed Seumas. "The Hall of Ages is the memories of all Potters going back a millennia."

Everyone but Remus's eyes looked as though they were going to pop out. As he stepped forward, the house elf bowed again. "Master Lupin! It is so good to see you in fine health, Sir."

"I think it would be best to show Master Potter's guest to their rooms while Master Potter meets with Seanmhair. There is much he must discuss with her and the hour is getting late."

Bowing again, Seumas clapped his hands and the remaining house elves moved to each of the group and escorted them and their belongings to their rooms. Harry, Ginny and Remus remained with Seumas. He bowed again, turned and walked from the room. The others followed his quick pace. He moved up a staircase, turned right and stopped in front of a bust of a old house elf holding out it's hands. Placing his palm down on the upturned palm of the bust, the wall moved upward to allow access into a lighted chamber. The four entered before the wall closed again. Another chamber opened immediately in front of them. As they entered this room, lights of the torches came up. Sitting on a bed of pillows was the oldest house elf any of them had ever seen.

"James? Lily? Is that you with Remus and Seumas? Come children, I am old and tired. I have been waiting for you to return with your son."

Remus moved forward and knelt before her. "They are gone, Seanmhair. This is their son, Harry with his friend Ginny."

"Come Harry and bring Ginny that I may know you." She gestured with old gnarled hands to pillows near her.

They move to the pillows as instructed. Before they could say anything, Seumas had bent between them and whispered that although the old elf was blind, she could see clearer than anyone in the room.

"Come child, come closer," she said gesturing with her hands again. Harry moved forward and was surprised when she automatically placed her hands on his face. Sliding her hands gently over it, she murmured words that Harry didn't understand. The pain in his head cleared, as did the lump in the back. He felt great. She moved her right hand over his heart and smiled.

Harry looked to Ginny. Seanmhair cocked her head to the side. "Ginny, come here." It was more of a command. Ginny moved forward next to Harry grasping his hand. She looked to him, just before she felt soft hands running across her face. Seanmhair placed one hand upon Ginny's chest and then the other on her belly. "You are his mate, but without child. It is good that your mate is your friend."

"We're not married," she said looking to Lupin for help. He shook his head no, though he did smile all the same.

"You are mates. It is only in mankind that a ceremony or a piece of paper is required to bond mates. The rest of us in the world know when we have found our mates. We have no need for these oddities. The marriage bond will add nothing to you. What has been bonded and shared by the soul, none on earth can separate. Go now, it is late, you need your nourishment and rest. We will meet again soon." She said as she bowed her head. Harry, Ginny and Remus stood up. You could hear soft snoring from Seanmhair they left the chambers.

"What do mean minimum security? Where is everyone," Percy asked a young Auror while he scanned the area with his eyes. Life at the Burrow had all but vanished.

"Mr. Moody released everyone, and said that only two of us were required. The others left hours ago sir. Our instructions are to keep watch, not to enter and take notice of all activity. I don't think anyone is here other then us three." The young man was rocking back and forth. He was not accustomed to speaking to anyone from the Minister's Office.

"Someone's head is going to roll for this. When I find out what is going on…" His voice faded as he turned before disapparated.

Remus, Harry and Ginny followed Seumas down a long hallway. It was decorated with rich carpeting and moving pictures of different people from a long time ago. Harry came to one where he recognized the person it easily. There stood Sir Cadogan trying to get up on his fat gray pony. The pony just kept moving away, each time his tried to put his foot in the stirrup.

Seumas stopped and smiled as he watched Harry and Ginny mesmerized with the painting. "Ah. Does Master Potter know of Sir Cadogan? He served under your family 400 years ago. His story can be found in the Hall of Ages."

After a moment longer, they proceeded down the hallway again. Remus was the first to arrive at his room. His name was on the door. Bidding everyone a pleasant night, he entered and closed the door.

Harry and Ginny were shown to their bedroom suite. Ginny had that brazen look on her face Harry had seen only once before. To say the room was very big would have been an understatement. It was beautifully decorated in soft tones. A sitting area with a large couch and heavy cushioned chairs sat before a fireplace. A large empty portrait sat above the mantle. Further in, a small wooden dinning table sat with six chairs. Over the table hung lighted candles in a crystal chandelier. To the left, double doors were opened to reveal a magnificent bedroom fit for a king. You could see both of their trunks sitting opened along the wall.

Harry looked at Ginny. She had a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Harry swallowed. "I'll take the couch, and you can have the bedroom. No matter what Seanmhair says, I want a wedding first. I think you mom would want one too," he said sitting on the couch.

Ginny pouted, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. As she was closing the doors, Harry could see a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her face. A moment later you could hear Ginny's excited voice "Yes".

Harry awoke to pounding on the door. Before he could sit up to find his glasses, the doors burst open. As he put them on, he found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill and Ron all standing at the door.

"Where's Ginny," Ron asked moving quickly into the room. He had an angry look on his face. The rest remained at the door with smiles of understanding.

Moments later, Ginny came out of the bedroom, putting her housecoat on "What's all the noise" she said before stopping and seeing her parents at the door. "Is something wrong mum" with some concern in her voice as she moved towards them.

"No, no dear. When we didn't see your name on a door, we worried that something happened and well…you understand."

Turning, Ginny saw Harry blush. "Mum, Dad. I'll have you know, Harry was very honorable last night. He said he would not share the bedroom with me until we were married," with a smile on her face.

"Oh Harry" Molly said as she ran and hugged him tears were streaming down her face. The men just stood there smiling at them. As she stepped back, she hugged her daughter.

Ron was walking around the rooms. "Harry, mate, you got anything to eat round here? I'm starved." Everyone laughed.

At that a house elf appeared. "Breakfast is served," he said while bowing, "in the main dining room. Your compatriots have already gathered and are awaiting your arrival. If you will follow me."

"Why don't you all go and start eating without us," Harry said looking at Ginny, "I think we need to freshen up first. We'll be down in a moment."

As they left, and the doors were closed, Harry had that I told you so look on his face. But it was Ginny that stopped him cold. "So Harry James Potter, when do you plan on making a honest woman out of me?"

"Get going you. Now is not the time to talk about that and I'm getting hungry," pointing to the bedroom. "You can have the shower first."

"Harry? Have you seen that shower? It's got four showerheads. We could eat sooner, if we shared," she said with a naughty look.

"No, and I mean it. Now hurry up, I'm not getting any less hungry waiting."

With that, she pouted and closed the doors again.

Although breakfast looked to be a grand affair, Harry and Ginny only had tea and toast, while Ron kept pilling his plate. Down the table Neville and Luna kept giving each other goo-goo eyes. Hermione was discussing with Remus about the manor, and was really excited to find there were several libraries. Bill was not looking good, and Fleur looked worried. His first full moon was rapidly approaching. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already finished and were walking around, looking at the artwork. Moody was nowhere to be seen.

"There's a massive training room with all kinds of equipment. I think it might be better equipped then the Auror Academy. There is even a laboratory and potions room. Came across several doors that would let me see or get in. One of them is that Hall of Ages the house elves spoke about last night." Mad-Eye Moody was walking in one of the side doors. He had what looked to be a medieval weapon in his hand.

Turning to him, Remus explained that a Potter could only open the Hall of Ages. No one else could enter. They would just walk into an invisible wall. "James tried several times to get us in, but it never worked," he said to no one in particular.

"Harry, you need to start thinking about what you're going to say at your meeting with the Minister. You can't put it off forever, especially since he agreed to your terms" Arthur said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Everyone in the room sat up straighter as they turn to look at him.

"He's right you know. The Minister has been fair and reasonable. Have you thought about what you're going to say?" Remus had his professor look on his face. Harry felt like his answers would be graded.

"No. I haven't really had time to think about it."

Dumbledore's ghost entered through one of the tapestries. "May I make a suggestion, Harry," he continued without pause, "I would recommend you spend the day walking around the manor, see what you have and think about what your needs and wants are. Bring a parchment and quill, write them down and meet again later tonight. This is not something you just want to jump into."

"Yes, you are right of course. Thank you," he said to his mentor. "Let's go explore." He said to everyone else. With that, he took Ginny by the hand and left.

_A/N: Iwin- I followed your advice and put one on the first chapter. It is also in my bio. Thanks for the tip. I still need to get back to the first couple of chapters and fix the person thing. On another note- you are right again. I set the stage early, but …_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Exploring A New Home-An Adventure In Itself**

The Ministry of Magic was in turmoil. Young and old employees alike were leaving employment for fear of their lives and those of their families. Since the death of Albus Dumbledore, over 50 new deaths had been reported. The deaths were not one side, some were Muggles, and others wizards. All had one thing in common; the 'DarkMark' was always seen over their home. The muggle community was in a state of panic. It was believed that terrorists were the cause of the unexplained deaths. The Muggle Prime Minister was in daily communication with the Minister of Magic. He was constantly being reassured that the perpetrators would be caught soon.

"Weasley!" bellowed from the office. Percy Weasley, First Assistant to the Minister of Magic, looked shaken as he open his boss's door. "Have you found him yet? Have you located your father? When does he come off holiday again? As soon as you find either of them, I want them in my office. I don't care what time of day or night it is."

"Sir," he replied in a shaking voice, "we've had another report. More attacks, this time in Liverpool. Seven dead, found in a nightclub. It is believed to have happened several days ago. The DarkMark was found burned into a concrete wall. Each person was burned beyond recognition. Muggle authorities are blaming it on a drug war." The young assistant was shaking while holding the parchment.

"The Wizengamot has called for a meeting this evening, I have here a summons that just arrived, informing your requirement to attend." He moved further into the office, placing the gold trimmed parchment on the minister's desk.

"We are still looking sir. No sign of Potter, Mad-Eye Moody or my father. I'm sure that we will have some news soon. At a minimum, my father is due back from leave in two days. I am willing to bet he knows were Potter is at.

* * *

"Would you just look at this garden," Neville said excitedly. He had the look of a boy with lots of money in a candy shop. He was looking everywhere, moving up and down the different lanes. Luna walked slowly behind him. A smile played on her face, as she gazed around the room. 

"It is pretty."

"I wish you and I could live here forever." Looking back at her, Neville found her staring at him.

"Do you really mean that, or are you just saying it? Forever is really a long time, and I mean…" She paused looking at him hopefully.

He stopped and walked back to her. Taking both of her hands in his. "You know this place is beautiful, but even if it wasn't here, I would still want to spend forever with you. I mean… you know.., that is uh of course if.."

Not another word came out of his mouth, as Luna jumped him, stealing his voice with a kiss. They stayed the rest of the day, walking hand in hand in the garden and not really saying much.

* * *

"Come on Mione, it's this way. We can always come back to this library. You can have it all to your self." Hermione Granger had the look one would expect in heaven. She was standing in one of several connecting rooms, making up the Potter Library. 

"There must be tens of thousands of books here. Oh and look at the card catalog area, it's as big as my room was in Hogwarts," tears were streaming down her face.

Ronald Weasley had stopped to watch the love of his life, hoping and praying that he could bring her this type of happiness always. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear, "I hope you're always this happy. We can stay here if you want. I don't think that tree is going anywhere soon."

* * *

"I call it the Wolf's Den. It's were I stayed once a month during the holidays when I was a kid." Remus walked around the compound. In the corner was a wooden deck with a big pillow atop. 

Bill and Fleur were standing at the entrance. As he beckoned them in, he pointed out some of the different features. Both remained quiet, and solemn as if on holy ground.

" We have a full moon in two days. We get another room and another pillow and install another deck. James and Sirius used to stay with me back then. It's my turn and I will stay with you, if you need me too. I'm warning you now, it's really rough that first couple of times. I can't say, I've ever gotten used to it. We don't even know if your going to change or not." running a hand through his hair.

"It's a pity we didn't get here a few days earlier. The houselves have a potions lab where they brew their own kind of magic. They have something similar to the wolfsbane potion, but you need to start taking it for four days before the moon. It's really quite remarkable, you don't even feel the transformation."

Fleur shivered as she held Bills arm tighter. She jumped a little as a house elf approached them from the back. "Master Lupin," said the house elf bowing "Seanmhair has requested Master Weasley and your presence," turning to leave, "If you will follow me, please," as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Harry! This must be the Hall of Ages!" 

Ginny and Harry had been walking for a long time, exploring every room they came to. There was really a lot to see. They had just turned the corner when they found a large doorway without a door. It had ruins written in gold and silver trimmed all around it. A wooden plaque hung suspended in mid air bearing the name "Potter".

"I can read a little of it, must most is beyond me without a book. I'd bet dung for dragons Hermione could figure them out."

Holding hands, they walked through the arch. As they passed the threshold, their skin tingled. Ginny giggled. As they crossed a second threshold though, they stopped and with baited breath took in the scene.

The room was twice as large as the great hall. Pictures and paintings adorned the walls. Some of them had only one person; most had couples and a few with families. The one thing they all had in common was that where watching Ginny and Harry. In the middle of the room, sat a round pool bearing symbols he had seen before. These same symbols were found on the rim of Dumbledore's pensieve. Floating high and in the middle of the room were the planets with the moons orbiting them. The ceiling held stars.

Cautiously they approached the pensieve. "What do we do here?" She was still looking at all of the paintings. Harry was concentrating on the pensieve. He had wanted one, but this was more then he planned for.

"I don't know."

A figure rose from the pensieve. She was stunningly beautiful, even though she you could see right through her. "Harry, Ginny, come sit by the pool, and I will tell you all you need to know.

Looking at each other, they did as she asked.

* * *

"Arthur, look at this room! It's a forest inside the house, with animals and everything. Come on." Molly sounded like a schoolgirl. She was so full of energy, as she kicked off her shoes and ran through the grass barefooted. 

As Arthur, entered, he felt it too. Like a shift in the magical field. All worry left him; he didn't have a care in the world. Molly looked so young, carefree and innocent before him. The feelings that stirred in him hadn't been there for over 30 years. He too, kicked off his shoes and ran to catch and play with her.

* * *

"You don't have to come in." Bill was standing outside the entrance to see Seanmhair, talking to Fleur. 

"You will be my 'usband. I will not run away. No matter what, I will be by your side." Fleur was standing tall before him, daring him to turn her away.

He smiled, and kissed her gently. "We are ready." The chambers opened. Bill and Fleur, hand in hand, followed by Lupin and the house elf walked in.

Sitting on her pillows, Seanmhair welcomed them and asked they sit around her. 30 minutes maybe an hour later, they were still with her. Fleur was sitting in front of her.

"…you are strong in heart, and very determined, but I do not see the natural skill to care for him. My friends will help you to care for him, they will teach you the skills needed to make a potion to keep him calm. It will be safe for you to have children. I see that your heart has been asking this. Have no fear child, they will be fine and healthy." Seanmhair voice was soft and tender as though a mother speaking to her baby.

Fleur had tears of gratitude fall from her face. She was so worried about Bill and having children, to have her worst fears lifted was just too much for her. "Thank you Seanm'air, oh thank you," reaching over to hug to old elf, then sat back.

"Bill, I have seen your transformation. It will be slow and painful this time. Too much I am afraid for Remus to be with you. It will be the last time you have to go through it this hard. A room will be set up for you so that Fleur can be outside. The wall will be visible for her through to watch if she wishes, and she will hear you. This must happen for her to understand what you must go through."

Waving her hand in front of her, "sit closer so that I may know you better."

Bill move to the vacant pillow. Seanmhair felt his face, his shoulders then his chest. "You are a grown man, this is why it will be harder for you this time. You will be fine. You have found a special person as your mate. She is your friend and your lover. Keep her safe, and blessings will flow all around you.

"Thank you Seanmhair," Bill said moving back.

"Remus, I have something for you to give to Ronald. It is a gift from me. He will know what to do with it," handing him small velvet bag. "Show him to the forest. He must meditate before he takes her."

Thanking her for her time, Remus smiled feeling the bag as they left.

* * *

That night as they gathered for dinner, expressions were very mixed within the group. Neville and Luna looked as they they'd just returned from heaven. Molly and Arthur were still giddy. Bill and Fleur looked at each other lovingly and with self-assurance. Hermione had three very big books that Ron had carried in. Moody sat in his seat watching each as they approached the table. Remus had called Ron to the side and to speak to him. They were still awaiting Harry and Ginny. 

"…you go through the second set of doors on the right. Go all the way to the end of the hall, and turn right. You can't miss it. Got it?"

"Are you pulling my leg? I was lost after the first set of double doors!" Looking at his old professor like he must have lost his mind.

"Look, just go through that set of doors and start walking and keeping to the right. If you get lost, ask one of the pictures for directions. OK?

"Why didn't you bloody well say that in the first place, instead of trying to talk me through a maze? I'm a man not a mouse you know," Ron was smiling. He really wasn't upset. The bag held what he had been worried about. He would have to thank the old elf when he met her. How she knew what he needed was beyond him.

Just as they were returning, Harry and Ginny arrived. They had apparently changed before coming, because they were wearing different cloths. Harry looked shaken.

"I just spent the day with all of my relations. I never knew I had so much family." Tears were threatening to spill when Ginny took his hands to her lips.

"Oh Harry, when are you going to get it. You have lots of family. Just look around this table."

Getting ready to sit at the head, Harry stopped and looked down the table at his family. "Arthur, you should sit here," he said with a genuine smile.

Everyone head looked at Harry proudly, as Arthur rose and walked toward him. He embraced him as only a father to son could. Parting they both sat down. Molly got up to sit to the right of her husband. Ginny and Harry were sitting across from her mother and Hermione was sitting between Ron and Ginny.

Once everyone was seating, the table filled with another feast.

"So tell me Harry, where did you meet your relations?" Hermione ask as she was filling her plate with potatoes.

"We found the Hall of Ages and there's this big pensieve in the middle. We sat around it and…"

"What do you mean we? I thought Professor Lupin said that only a Potter can get in."

Molly just watched to the conversation pass between the two before she kicked Arthur under the table to get him to pay attention.

"Well, that is true," Lupin said matter-of-factly, from the other end. Only a real Potter can enter. James tried all kinds of ways to get us in, and they never worked. Sirius even broke his hand holding James's while they tried to walk in. It was extremely funny at the time. But come to think of it, it probably hurt a lot."

"Then how did Ginny get in?"

Everyone turned to Ginny and Harry expecting an answer.

"Something you want to tell us that we don't know yet, Harry? Ginny? Arthur asked looking down on the two.

Harry looked like he swallowed hard-boiled egg whole. His eyes were bulging and his face was turning red. Ron came around and thumped him hard on the back.

"You OK mate?" with a concerned look on his face. "Now you two want to answer the 100,000 galleons question?"

"I uh well uh we uh I mean..." Harry was stuttering, while Ginny sat back ready to crack up laughing.

Ron had put his hand on Harry's shoulder and pointedly remarked "Really, Mister Boy-who-lived-but-may-not-live-long-enough-to-tell-about-it-if-he-can-string-two-words-together-soon. Or do I call you the 'Chosen One- to-get-thumped-by-six-bigger-Weasleys'?

Bill was standing and ready to walk around the table while Ron was glaring down on Harry. Ginny fell out of her seat laughing out loud, while Hermione was covering her mouth to stop laughing too.

"Ronald and William Weasley sit down," commanded Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny get up off that floor. I think I should explain something on Harry's behalf. Last night when we got here, Seanmhair explained that Harry and Ginny are soul mates. Which means by all intents and purposes in the magical world, they are married. Her being his soul mate, bestows upon her all the rights and privileges of marriage."

Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder. As he turned to her, she had that smile again. He swallowed with fear on his face and she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. As Molly was ready to burst from her seat, Arthur placed his hand atop hers, smiled and shook his head no. "Can't change it Molly dear. Don't think I would want to if I could."

"I don't feel so good. I think I'll go up to bed," Harry said looking at the two eldest Weasleys and getting up from the table.

"Don't worry Harry," said a smiling Lupin as Harry walked away.

"You will in the morning," laughed Mad-Eye.

"Darn, I didn't even get to go to my first bachelor party," complained Ron

Hermione, Ginny and Luna leaned into each other and started talking and giggling. Fleur moved to Harry's seat to join them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ways of Moving Forward

The sun was hot, bathing the fortress were the Dark Lord reigned. Even with the heat of the day, the room, which he occupied, was dark and cold. With the little light, you could see your breath in the air. Standing in a semicircle facing him stood his minions. Dressed in heavy hooded cloaks and wearing a masks that covered their identity and fear. In the middle, upon one knee rested an unmasked blond young man.

"Draco, I understand you are ready to prove yourself. You have failed me once and lived. That shall not happen again."

"No, Master. I shall not fail. My life is in your hands."

A cold dank laugh permeated the air. "Your life has always been in my hands. Here I was given the impression that you were smart."

A rustle of robes, and murmurs could be heard from the assembled.

"SILENCE." Standing up from his throne, the Dark Lord advanced upon the crowd. "I want Potter found. Do not try and take him. He is mine. His life like yours," pointing to each in the circle "belongs to me. I want all of you to go and find him, NOW."

Turning, each moved smartly to the doors. Draco stood to exit but was held by the repulsive and malodorous hand of Voldemort. "No, wait Draco. I have something special for you."

* * *

The smell of hot coffee and sweet cakes wafted through the hall. Sitting alone at the table was Arthur, Remus and Alastor.

"Arthur, you and I are going to have to go back soon. Since I'm a hired hand, the Minister has no hold on me, but you Arthur." Mad-Eye Moody said, while sniffing one of the cakes before taking a bite from it.

"I'm not sure I want to go back to them. I know, I know," looking wearily at the two men, "What would I do? To tell the truth, I really don't care. The last several years have been hard. My family has been torn. Just look at my son Percy. They have brain washed him." He stood and gripped the edge of the table. "Even then, they know I know where Harry is. If I refuse to answer, I could be held on charges of treason."

He started to pace with his hands clasped behind his back. With a determined look on his face, he turned back to his comrades. "No. I'm not going back."

"Who's not going back?" Molly had entered the room, hearing only the end of the conversation. "Who's not going back Arthur?" she asked, looking to her husband.

"I'm not Molly dear. I can't. I couldn't," holding his wife in his arms. "Not this time. I'm not standing back and let my family fight without me. I can't, I won't," as he buried his head into her shoulder.

* * *

"Ron, why don't you go down and eat. I'm not really hungry. One of the house elves left me some tea and cakes. I'll be fine. I might just go for a little walk."

"No, no that's fine," came a shaky voice. Ron kept taking quick glances at her. "I… I'm really not hungry either," he said turning away from her.

"Ron? Is everything okay?" she asked looking at him. Hermione Granger didn't have to be the smartest witch of her age to know that something was amiss. Standing, she walked to him and put her arms through his. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Looking down into the eyes of the one woman he knew was right for him, he smiled. Biting his upper lip, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little velvet bag and gripped it in his hand. "Hermione. We know each other so well. You know… You're the not just a bright woman, you are the bright light that shines in my heart. I keep asking myself, 'Why would someone so beautiful, so smart and talented want someone like me?' That's when I look up and thank the Lord you came into that compartment so many years ago."

Holding her in the crook of his arm, he escorted her to a small couch. Sitting down facing her, he continued, "I really don't know where I would be if you hadn't come into my life. I know we always bicker, but I really enjoy that in a strange sort of way."

"Ron, what are your trying to say?" she said, as her eyes got misty. A small smile was curled on her face.

She watched as Ron slid from the couch and knelt upon his knee in front of her. Bringing her hand to her face, her eyes got rounder as she took in the scene before her.

"Hermione Jane Granger, what I'm trying to say is I would be the happiest man in the world if you would marry me," he said, watching her face as he emptied the bag of a small simple gold band. "Will you marry me?"

She didn't, nor could she a say a word for a moment. Tears were streaming down her face as she shook her head. "Yes…yes I will marry you, Ron."

* * *

" Your mad at me. I can tell, you're mad at me," sitting up in bed. Harry looked at Ginny who too was sitting, but facing away from him on the other side of the bed.

"Mad at you, no, I'm not mad at you Harry. I really thought you liked me, that's all. It's just you realize that we are soul mates." She had her arms crossed as she stood up and turned to face him.

Looking at her, standing there. He really wanted to, but he kept thinking to himself_ 'The right or the easy… the right or the easy' _"True, but we could have been soul mates at 5 years old too. Just because we can do it, doesn't mean we should. Do you think you are really ready to step into your mother's shoes? I mean, really ready? I don't think I'm ready for the responsibilities that come from being a parent."

Harry looked steadily at Ginny, as he walked to her. Taking her hands in his "I love you, really I do, and I know you know it, but I'm only 16, Gin. All right, almost 17 but your only 15. I won't feel right, but worse, I won't want you hurt."

Tears started to well in her eyes as she looked up to him. "You really mean that, don't you Harry? I always thought that going to bed with a girl is what all guys wanted, but you don't because…because you really care."

"The first time we do it, it will be special. Real special. We will have waited, and be ready for all the wonderful things that can come from it. I can love you, and show my love for you without having sex. Can you accept that?"

"Accept it? Hell that's what any girl wants," hugging him, "So tell me, when did you get so smart?"

Grinning as he rested his head on hers, "I've always been smart, just blind for a long time." '_The right - YYEESSS,' _he roared to himself!_'_

Stepping back she smiled. "You realize, that means lots of snuggling and snogging."

"S and S, I could live with that. Now don't take this wrong, but I think it also means, I need to get another room. Because this couch is going to kill my neck."

"Heh heh heh, well I don't think you'll have a problem finding one. This house is so big. I think it has hundreds."

* * *

Taking a cutting of hair, he dropped it into the mixture. The potion was just about ready. Holding his nose, he drank the concoction. He felt sick, but soon was better. Transforming his clothing to match the subject on the ground, he looked into the mirror. The face of Cornelius Fudge looked back. Digging through the cloak of the stunned and bound man on the ground, he found a wand. Tucking it into his robe, he left the room and headed towards the fireplace.

* * *

It was dark in the deepest regions of the Forbidden Forest. There stood a young centaur watching a gathering of acromantula. Thousands upon thousands of the giant spiders had gathered. Stunned by the sight before him, he did not notice as 20 or more lowered themselves above him.

Heads turned and smaller creatures fled as the sound of painful anguish echoed through the woods.

* * *

Standing deep in the shadows, he watched as the redheaded man made his way though the crowd of wizards. Under the cover of an invisibility cloak, Draco Malfoy followed his prey. Staying close to the walls, he followed him to his workstation outside the office of the Minister of Magic. He memorized the assistants every nuance. That night, another would take his place to continue to monitor this target.

Meanwhile in another part of the building, it once again slithered through the ventilation ducts. This time Nagini had a different mission.

* * *

"You know Fred, these little things may be cute, but they multiply faster then rabbits. I still can't figure out which is the male and which is the female."

"Well brother, I think the solution might be to let some of them go free. I know they sold well while the school was open, but business has been really bad. If it weren't for the owl orders from abroad, we would be out of business."

"At least we know they won't starve. They eat anything. You know, this one looks a little like Ron."

"I wonder how they're doing. I haven't heard from mum in days. Maybe we ought to pop over to the Burrow and see them."

"And have dinner too. I'm tired of cooking. Lets set a bunch loose by the forest, and then go eat."

* * *

Harry was standing at the head of the table. A big chalkboard was behind him. Ron was standing in front of it, ready to take notes.

"Has everyone brought their lists? We really need to plan this meeting with the Minister. Bill? Are you going to be all right? Maybe you and Remus should sit this one out. Just leave your notes with someone. Hermione would you get those please?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**To Battle!**

In Whitewall in Central London, just a few minutes walk from Houses of Parliament and on the edge of Buckingham Palace is Number 10 Downing Street, which traditionally has housed the British Prime Minster. Downing Street houses many of the senior officers of state and thus has many security measures and guards in place at all time. Today as it had been in the past several months, additional security was in place, though not known to anyone but the Prime Minster.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, may I have a word with you?"

Standing tall a strapping man in his mid-30s entered the office holding a pad of paper and prepared to take notes. Moving smartly into the office, he stood erect before the Head of State. "Yes, Sir. How can I be of service, Sir?"

"Ummm, I'm not exactly sure how to ask this. I have been informed by ummm, someone that you are. No, no what I am try to say is…my counter part across the pond has told me that he is experiencing similar problems to that we are having here in England. He was wondering if the problems we are having may be crossing the ocean and should he be concerned. Am I uh making any sense to you?

"Perfectly sir. You are asking if the United States will be having dark wizarding problems similar to what we are having here," His deep voice resonated across the room as he looked squarely at the face of the man in front of him, "That is what you are asking isn't it sir?"

"Yes, yes. So it is true then? You really are a magician of sort?"

"Magician, oh no sir. I'm a wizard, an Auror to be exact. That is a member of the Magical Law Enforcement community. In my case, the Ministry of Magic employs me. As for your other question, I'm not sure what is happening over there. I could check with my superiors if you wish."

* * *

"So it's decided. We really don't need much from the Minister. Mostly just information and access to something items in the Department of Mysteries, reopening the school, telling them to stop wasting their time with the pamphlet hunt." Harry was reading off the board that Ron had poorly scribbled on.

"Now Ron, I really don't think it is within the power of the Minister to make the Chudley Cannons win," smiling at his oldest friend.

Turning back to the group in a more serious tone, Harry addressed the group again. "Now there is a couple of things I'd like. One. Throw Umbridge in Azkaban, two make Fudge her roommate and three, free any others who are falsely imprisoned."

Turning to Hermione to insure she understood. "I really don't trust who and what I see at the Ministry. Too many spies like the bird back at the Burrow. I think we should keep our eyes open for anything that seems even a little suspicious. Also, if anyone is asking too many questions, well I think you get the idea. It will be just Ron and myself going in. If something seems odd outside, Hermione will come in. Gin and Mad-Eye will be outside watching out for our backs." Ron beamed; this was his part of the plan. He had discussed it prior to the meeting with Harry. It was good and sound.

"Why Gin? Why doesn't see come in with us." Hermione asked. She wasn't privy to that meeting.

"Because, I can feel her emotions to some degree. It will be a sign to me that something is really going on."

Turning, he continued, "Molly and Arthur, I would like you to stay back. Keep and eye on Remus and start contacting the Order. We will want a meeting tonight to go over what has happened in the last few days. Arthur, I would like you to contact Hermione's parents and see if you could convince them to stay here instead. It will be safer."

The worried look on her face told me she hoped they would take him up on the offer. Although they hadn't discussed it, not even mentioned in fact, he knew she was worried about their safety. She didn't see too happy when they left the Burrow to go home. Even if it was warded and under watch.

Now facing the last of his inner team "Luna and Neville? I have a special job for you. First you need to contact your folks and let them know your OK. They haven't heard from you in several days. If you want to invite them here, you are more then welcome too. Just remember, that they can't find the place and you can't tell them where we are. When it's time, we will go get them, so they'll need to be packed. I think I would feel better if we didn't have to worry about them being out there with the DeathEaters."

Reading from a parchment in his hands "Next, I need another secure way to contact everyone. It has to be something simple and have two, preferably four codes that can be sent but not understood by anyone but those it is intended for. "

"You mean something like the coins Hermione made for the DA," Neville replied

"Yea, something like that."

* * *

Almost breaking down the door, Hagrid rushed into to see the professor. "Minerva, we have to leave. I am going to ring the alarm. The castle is under attack."

"What are you going on about Hagrid? What is there to attack? There is now reason to attack. The only ones here are you, Mr. Filch, Firenze and a bunch of houselves."

"The Acromantula, they have gathered thousands and they are leaving the forest and heading out. Some are coming this way and others are heading towards town." Hagrid was winded. He pointed towards the windows.

"Oh my. Ring the bell, and have Argus meet us at the top of the Astronomy Tower. I will send a message to the Ministry." Hastily she ran towards the stairs "Hurry!"

From the top she yelled down, "And don't forget the elves."

* * *

"I take that message to the Minister." Mr. Fudge plucked the message from the errand boy. Looking about him, he opened the sealed scroll and read the contents.

_Minister Scrimgeour, _

_The grounds of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade are under attack by Acromantula. Although the school has been closed, there are still staff members at the school. I have no means to get the community emptied. I am having everyone evacuate. I understand that literally thousands of these creatures are heading in our directions. Please send help._

Minerva McGonagall 

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Smiling, he crumpled the note and pocketed it.

* * *

Pacing his office, the Minister of Magic was talking to himself again. "What am I to do? Attacks everywhere, Muggles getting suspicious, what else could happen?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I just left Hogwarts and you should be getting a message from Professor McGonagall requesting assistance with the attack at Hogsmeade and Hogwarts." The portrait above the fireplace spoke with an air of authority.

"What? What attack? I haven't heard anything about a attack." Opening the door, he yelled "Weasley?"

"Yes, Minister"

"Have I received a message from Hogwarts?"

"No, sir. I will check the post for incoming messages."

"It appears that an attack by thousands of Acromantula from the forest is underway."

Turning he grabbed some floo powder and tossed it in to the fireplace.

"Trifle," he yelled

"Yes, Minister?" A portly man's face appeared in the green flames.

"What have we got to fight a army of Acromantula?"

The portly face broke out in a grin, "Heliopaths? We can have them there in two shakes." Excitement could be heard from him.

"Well, get them to the forest at Hogwarts and the outskirts of Hogsmeade. They must be stopped."

"Yes Minister" the face said as it vanished.

Speaking to no one in particular, since he was in an empty room again "What's a Heliopath?"

* * *

"This is not our fight Bane," An old gray mare was addressing the leader. "We should leave. Go deeper into the forest."

"Yes, we must leave," echoed another centaur.

Turning to address the herd, Bane spoke, "Are we Centaurs or whimpering dogs that run for fear? We will fight for our home."

From the darkness of the trees and lone centaur stepped out. "We are Centaurs, and Centaurs don't run."

"Firenze, what are you doing here?" asked another.

"I have come to fight beside my brothers. I may not be welcomed among the herd, but I will not leave the home of my fathers to insects. You have seen the skies; you know what is to come. This is only the beginning. I will stand and fight for what I believe in."

"What is that noise? Are they here?" A smaller centaur moved towards the front.

"No, it is balls of living fur, moving on the ground. They are going towards the battle. Brave little ones. They are an example for all of us. To battle!" Bane turned to Firenze "Lead the way, Brother."

* * *

"A post was received for the Minister and sent down to the office." An elderly witch was behind a counter looking in a massive book. "Cornelius Fudge was the receiver."

Looking perplexed, Percy Weasley spoke softly and directly to the witch. "Thank you. Mention this conversation to no one."

Racing out of the room, he headed to the Aurors Office. Seeing one he recognized, he called "Dawlish, find Fudge and detain him in the lockup. Something is wrong here, and I intend to find out just what it is. Don't let him be seen by anyone and turnout his pockets."

* * *

Ten giant winged fire creatures appeared above and just outside the grounds of Hogwarts. Bodies as big as large whales, but trunks that extended from their faces. They floated above the ground burning everything below. The mythical heliopaths had arrived.

Fire encased the grounds as the spiders emerged from the forest. A wall of flame separated the insects from the school and town. As the fire grew, the spiders retreated only to be confronted by pygmy puffs. What had started as maybe 50 hairy balls of fur had grown to more than five hundred over the course of the day. They seemed to be attracted by the spiders. For to them, these were a delicacy. As the spiders raced by, the hair on the puffs extended and grabbed the spiders like the tongue of a toad, immobilizing them by breaking their legs. The piercing cry of the Acromantula could be heard for miles.

Centaurs separated the forest from the battle and destroyed any further attempts to retreat. After several hours of battle, the attack had been dispelled. The heliopaths did not know they should stop the burning and continued to lay waste to the grounds. As the tiny pygmy puffs ate their prey, the flames of the heliopaths too consumed them. The centaurs stood and watched horror as the defenders were slaughtered.

Looking up, Bane watched the bringers of fire and death. "So it has been in the past, so it happens again. Always theinnocent die in war."

As quickly as they appeared the winged creatures disappeared, leaving behind scorched ground and a thankful, but bewildered herd.

* * *

"Minister? I think you should see this." Percy Weasley looked happy to have accomplished something important for once.

"You asked me to look in to he message that was sent from Hogwarts. The message was intercepted before arriving at your office by what was reported as Cornelius Fudge." Both were walking towards the holding cells used for interrogations by the Minister.

"So where's Fudge?" The Minster was looking through the holding cell door.

"That is what I am trying to say sir. We don't know. This man was disguised as Fudge. I had him picked up by Dawlish, and held. Dawlish reported that within a half hour, he changed into this man."

Comprehension was shown upon his face as he looked to his assistant. "Polyjuice Potion. Find out who he is, have the Aurors interrogate him and take him to Azkaban. Then see me, I just received word that Potter will be here within the hour."

Still under the cover of his invisibility cloak and following Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy beat a hasty exit.


	12. Transfer

Many a day has gone by that you have wondered what happened to the rest of the story. I have been very indisposed of and find that it is best to turn the story over to someone who holds the time and the passion for it as you. Kindly follow as the adventure continues by "potterunleashed" . You may find me popping in from time to time with another short story. Have no fear; though dark times are here, light will always over come darkness. Until next time….


End file.
